


Planning

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken has lots of plans to make.  They don't involve studying.  They do involve ruling the world.  And maybe building a city?  One day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Planning  
 **Character:** Ken  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A71, write a scene that doesn't occur in canon; Written for the Digimon Flash Bingo challenge, #003, capital  
 **Note:** This takes place before the events of episode 8.  
 **Summary:** Ken has lots of plans to make. They don't involve studying. They do involve ruling the world. And maybe building a city? One day...

* * *

Ken kept a genial smile plastered on his lips and let the common stream of bland, uninteresting conversations flow right by him. He had an idea of what his fellow students – as if they deserved to be his fellow anything – thought when they saw him and how interested he was in anything but talking to them, but he didn't really care. The soccer team listened when he was on the field and they didn't interrupt him when he studied in public and that was all he did care about in this world. 

Most of the time his thoughts wandered off to his real world, the world that he looked forward to visiting every chance that he had. He wouldn't 'visit' much longer. He would live there. He'd made a few steps in that direction already but he hadn't made up his mind on just when he would go. 

Having actual opponents to fight made him want to do it even more, though. He couldn't split himself forever and he didn't want to. He wanted to immerse himself in conquering and ruling the Digital World for all time. And when he was bored with it, he would reboot and start all over again, this time in some other fashion. He'd thought about hacking the program so he could change a few things the next time but he hadn't decided on what yet. 

Maybe he'd get Motomiya to work for him. That could be amusing. He still hadn't ruled it out for _this_ playthrough either. 

“I can't _believe_ they want us to memorize all the capitals for all the countries in the world!” One of his classmates wailed, head tilted back, pouting her distress to the world at large. “How am I supposed to do that?” 

Ken could've made some suggestions. Instead, he kept on going, not bothering to hide the smug smirk that tilted his lips upward. _I can recite the world capitals in Japanese, English, and Spanish. In alphabetical order or otherwise. And they think it's difficult._

Just another reason that he wanted to get out of this world and where people appreciated his intelligence, even if they feared it and fought against it. 

The thought of capitals lead to the thought of establishing one of his own once he had the Digital World in the palm of his hand. He enjoyed living in his mobile fortress, but once he didn't have anyone else that he needed to hide from… 

Well, it would be nice for a while, until he restarted everything. A glorious city he could and would rule with an iron fist. 

Maybe if he hacked the program, he could find a way to keep the city in the next playthrough. If he started off with a power base instead of having to build it up from scratch, what else could he do? 

Decisions, decisions… 

Paying little attention to the problems of those around him, the Digimon Kaiser plotted his rule of a world and let himself dream. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
